vcandrewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Malcolm Foxworth
Malcom Neal Foxworth, Sr. is the son of Garland and Corrine Foxworth Sr , father of Malcolm , Joel and Corrine Foxworth . Even though he is a big part the the story, his only appearances are in Garden of Shadows and briefly in Flowers in the Attic. He is also mentioned frequently in the Diaries series though he never appears. . At age five, Corinne Sr. abandoned him and Garland, as a result, Malcolm became extremely distrustful of beautiful women, and obsessed with their degradation. Early Life Garden of Shadows In Garden of Shadows, after a Yale reunion in 1918 he meets Olivia and quickly marries her within two days, but flirts with many other women at the reception. Olivia later discovers he only married her for her money. When they arrive at Foxworth Hall, he discovers Olivia in the forbidden Swan Room, kept as a shrine to his mother, Corrine, who abandoned him when he was five and leaving him with his cold and loveless father, Garland. he attacks and rapes Olivia, calling out his mother's name whilst in the process. Olivia becomes pregnant as a result. Nine months later she gives birth to Malcolm Jr, called "Mal" by the family. After this he demands a daughter, but after a difficult pregnancy, Olivia gives birth to Joel, his second son. He resents and blames Olivia for being unable to give him a daughter. He ignores the boys and his wife, and later mocks his sons for being sissies. When Malcolm's father Garland returns with nineteen year new wife Alicia, who is pregnant, Malcolm is disgusted. Later, when Alicia gives birth to Christopher, he is furious because he will have another competitor to his fathers' fortune. After Christopher is born he lusts after Alicia, who spurns his advances. One night, when he is caught trying to rape her, Malcolm and Garland get into a fight and Garland suffers a heart attack and dies. This doesn't stop Malcolm and he continues to force himself on Alicia, threatening to throw her out penniless if she refuses. Alicia soon becomes pregnant. Olivia decides to lock Alicia in the attic, pretend to be pregnant and pretend the baby is hers when it arrives. When Alicia is in the attic, desperately lonely, Malcolm takes advantage of her loneliness, and Alicia is forced to cut her hair to make herself unattractive by Olivia. After Alicia gives birth to a girl, she passes the child on to Olivia and Malcolm names his daughter Corrine after his mother to remind him of the beguiling ways of women. However, he lavishes Corrine with attention while punishing or neglecting the boys. He gives Corrine everything she wants, and acts as the only parent to Corrine, often overriding Olivia's parenting attempts, thus making her spoiled as she gets older. Malcolm makes Corrine promise never to leave him or Foxworth Hall, while he promises to give her everything. Years later, Mal is killed in a motorcycle accident, which Corrine witnessed, he is more upset over Corrine than his son's death. Joel, his other son, joins an orchestra in Europe against Malcolm's wishes, and Malcolm disinherits him. Joel later meets his end in an avalanche, and Malcolm seems indifferent to the passing of his sons. Alicia later sends a letter to Olivia explaining that she is dying of breast cancer and Malcolm and Olivia must take in Christopher so he can complete medical school. After being pushed by Olivia, he agrees and Christopher comes to Foxworth Hall. Around the same time, Olivia's cousin, John Amos is hired on as a butler. Christopher's arrival breathes life into Foxworth Hall, and Malcolm becomes very proud of his younger brother. John Amos voices his concern about the relationship between Christopher and Corrine, but Olivia and Malcolm both dismiss his concerns. After Olivia catches the two making love, Malcolm disinherits them both and banishes them from Foxworth Hall. The two flee to Gladstone, Pennsylvania and marry. Malcolm suffers a heart attack and a stroke, leading him to be crucially ill for the remainder of his life. Flowers in the Attic In 1957, Malcolm and Olivia are informed of Christopher's death in a car accident and Corrine expresses desire to return to Foxworth Hall, he is made oblivious to the grandchildren that were born into his daughter's marriage. Malcolm orders Corrine to be whipped to make up for the "sins" she commited when she was 18. While his grandchildren are imprisoned in the attic, Malcolm and Olivia force Corrine, who is trying to get on her father's good side again, to work as a maid and nurse to Malcolm. The children live in the attic, always being told that Malcolm must never discover their existence. Malcolm's attorney, Bart Winslow, and Corrine date and eventually marry. Malcolm rewrites his will, leaving Corrine the bulk of his fortune, but adds a codecil, stating that if she has children from either of her two marriages, she will lose everything, where it will go to Olivia. Malcolm later passes away in early 1960, but his grandchildren don't discover this until after they plan to escape. Physical Appearance Personality Relationships Family Appearances and Mentions Trivia External Links Reference Category:Minor Characters Category:The Dollangagner Series Category:The Dollangagner Family Category:The Foxworth Family Category:Flowers in the Attic Characters Category:Flowers in the Attic (Film) Characters Category:Garden of Shadows Characters Category:Secrets of Foxworth Characters Category:Echoes of a Dollanganger Characters